Ella es mía
by sonrais777
Summary: Plagg puede ser sumamente adorable con Marinette, pero Adrien no está dispuesto a compartir a su novia y menos con él.


**Mi primer One-shot, y dedicado al MariPlagg y al Adrianette, normalmente soy fan del MariChat y espero a futuro hacer uno de esta unión pero, me encantan los momentos MariPlagg y gracias a Wolfmika, que ella me inspiró a hacer esto. Que lo disfruten.**

….

Capítulo único.

Ella es mía.

Adrien miraba con un claro deseo de lanzar a Plagg lejos de Marinette. Desde hacía un tiempo ambos habían descubierto sus identidades, pasaron por momentos difíciles para aceptar las contrapartes de ambos tal y como eran, y al final lo habían logrado. Salían al cine, a tomar un helado, todo cuanto pudiese ser en la apretada agenda del joven Agreste pero eso no los desanimaba, al contrario, si Adrien no podía visitar a Marinette, Ladybug le hacía una visita nocturna o si Marinette no podía contactar con Adrien, Chat Noir se colaba en su cuarto en la noche para dejarse mimar.

Todo era casi perfecto entre ambos, bueno, tenían sus momentos de diferencias y celos y ese momento era uno de ellos en la habitación de la chica.

Plagg estaba ronroneando mientras Marinette le rascaba tras las orejitas y estaba más que enternecida, su dedo se movió al mentón del minino que exhaló un suspiro alargado de complacencia.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-le dijo Plagg abriendo sus ojitos y ganándose una risa de Marinette.

-Eres muy tierno.- Marinette dejó de acariciarle y de un recipiente cerrado sacó un pedazo de queso.

-No es Camembert, es Brie, pero espero igual te guste.-Plagg no dudo en lanzarse sobre ese queso y empezar a comerlo.

-¡Adoro el Brie!-miro con grandes ojos a Marinette.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mientras Marinette se divertía y acunaba al kwami de la mala suerte entre sus manos Adrien no dejaba de verlo como si desease provocar una combustión instantánea al gato. Tikki miró la escena divertida, conocía a su amigo y eso la hacía reír, ahora veía a Plagg empezar a ronronear mientras Marinette le dio un beso en la cabecita y lo ponía en su hombro no importándole el oloroso queso que el gato tenía en sus manos. Tikki se rió y entonces notó a Adrien con las manos hechas puños y los nudillos blancos por la presión, entonces tuvo una idea la kwami de la buena suerte. Se puso frente al rubio y este la miró dejando a un lado su objetivo.

-Mímame.

-¿Perdón?-Adrien pensó que había escuchado mal.

-Yo también quiero que me mimen, Marinette está ocupada, por favor…-Adrien no pudo negarse a esos grandes ojos y empezó a rascar bajo la barbilla de Tikki que empezó a reír por las cosquillas que le hacía el rubio.- Me haces cosquillas.-Adrien debía admitir que la kwami de Marinette era un encanto, muy diferente a como era Plagg, incluso sintió un poco de envidia, acarició el rostro de la kwami que con una gran sonrisa exhaló un suspiro complacida por la atención y entonces lo vio, Plagg ahora miraba donde estaban ellos y Mrainette parecía enternecida por la ahora atención de Adrien con Tikki, pero Plagg, la sonrisa del gato había desaparecido y eso hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en los labios del rubio.

-Eres muy linda, y muy suavecita.-su mano acunó a la kwami y le dio un beso en la frente justo en su punto negro mientras Tikki se reía por las cosquillas que provocaba ese beso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-el grito de Plagg sorprendió a todos y Adrien sintió un golpe justo en su frente y observó como Plagg ahora tenía de la manita a Tikki y en el otro bracito su pedazo de queso, los pelos y los bigotes del gato se erizaron y siseo al rubio.-¡ELLA ES MIAAAAAAA!-gritó y salieron de la habitación, Adrien sonrió y Marinette aún estaba sorprendida por la escena.

-¿Qué fue eso? Salió prácticamente contra ti.-Adrien empezó a reírse y Marinette lo miraba confundida, pero entonces siente la mano de Adrien que la guía a sentarse en el diván y de inmediato el rubio deja caer su cabeza en su regazo.

-Ahora me toca que me mimen.

-¿Qué?-la mano de Adrien guio la de ella a su cabeza y Marinette al comprender el mensaje sonrió y empezó a acariciar su cabeza y su sedoso y suave cabello.- Eres un gatito travieso.

-My lady, ¿sabía que los gatos somos muy territoriales?-cerró los ojos, le había demostrado a Plagg que si bien él podía jugar también su juego, después de todo, Marinette era suya.

En la azotea Plagg había dejado a un lado su queso y limpiaba con una hoja la frente de Tikki.

-¡Plagg! Ya déjame.-cuando a su parecer todo microbio del Agreste desapareció de la frente de Tikki, Plagg le tomó la cabecita y le dio un beso en su mancha negra.

-Sólo yo puedo mimarte y darte besos ahí, ¡ese es mi lugar especial!-reclamó el kwami, después se sentó y tomó su queso para empezar a comerlo intentando pasar el mal trago que el rubio le hizo pasar. Tikki se rió y se sentó a lado de Plagg.

-Plagg…

-Eres mía. Tú y todos los quesos.-Tikki se rió ante la ocurrencia de Plagg, su plan había funcionado y se quedó observando el cielo estrellado de Paris, no importaba cuántos años pasaran o quienes fueran sus portadores, amaba esos momentos junto a su inseparable kwami.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo viendo a Plagg que se sonrojó y sus bigotes se movieron del gusto.


End file.
